1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a coil integrated semi-conductor device and method of making the same, and more particularly to a semi-conductor device and method of making the same, wherein a coil is integrated in the semi-conductor device by using a technique of making a semi-conductor integrated circuit having a multi-layer wired structure, so that electric and magnetic fields caused by current are applicable to both internal and external elements of the semi-conductor device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, there have not been proposed any semi-conductor devices applicable to various circuits in which a magnetic field caused by current and current induced by a magnetic field are utilized respectively.